Fanfiction:Battle for Minecraft Paradise/Episode 2
Ocelot: When's the next challenge?! Host: Right now! Ocelot: Oh. Host: CUE INTRO! Host: Hello everyone! Host: This next challenge is a hide & seek challenge! Host: There are 12 robots that will turn on once I start the 5 minute timer. Host: You must hide to win. Most amount of players on one team still not found will win. Host: You have 5 minutes to find a hiding spot. Host: GO! <5 minutes later> Host: The robots are coming! Wolf: Hey Steve! Steve: Get to cover Wolf! You're gonna get caugh– Robot: Found you Wolf. Robot: Found you too, Steve! Cow: Let's just sit here so It looks like we're just animals. Pig: OK. Sheep: Baa! Pig: Oink. Cow: Moo. Robot: Found you Slime! Slime: Darn! Robot: And you Enderman! Enderman: Toohs! Robot: Ghast! I see you trying to be a cloud. Ghast: Aww... Robot: Found you Silverfish! Silverfish: Thanks Creeper! Creeper: No problem. Robot: Yes problem. Found you both! Creeper: Sssshoot! Silverfish: Darn. <10 minutes later> Host: Time up! Host: 7 of you didn't get found. Host: Here's the order of how everyone got found: 24th - Wolf 23rd - Steve 22nd - Slime 21st - Enderman 20th - Ghast 19th - Silverfish 18th - Creeper 17th - Ocelot 16th - Pig 15th - Snow Golem 14th - Wither 13th - Zombie 12th - Cow 11th - Horse 10th - Sheep 9th - Chicken 8th - Villager Host: Ender Dragon, Skeleton, Zombie Pigman, Bat, Blaze, Iron Golem, and Squid, you guys are all still hiding. We are keeping the challenge going until we find you. Whoever is the last hider standing will get a Iron Token. I'll explain that later. Keep hiding! <2 hours later> Host: We have 3 that have been found! 7th - Zombie Pigman 6th - Squid 5th - Skeleton <1 day later> Host: 2 more have been found! 4th - Ender Dragon 3rd - Iron Golem Host: It has narrowed down to the final 2, Bat and Blaze. <3 days later> Host: We finally have the results! 2nd - Bat 1st - Blaze Host: So Blaze, you get a Iron Token! Blaze: What's a Iron Token? Host: If you're up for elimination, you can use it to be immune completely. Host: Now to figure out who's up for elimination! Host: I will find out who's in the top 12, than give points to teams that way. Host: The results are... Host: A tie! Host: 6 players were on Ocelot and 6 were on Silverfish. Host: Which means we need a tiebreaker challenge! Host: Whoever gets #1 on Random.org gets a Coal Token and wins for their team! Putting the other up for elimination! Silverfish: What's a Coal Tok– Host: I'LL TELL YOU LATER! Host: Anyway, Pig's team wins. Pig: Yes! Host: So Silverfish's team is up for elimination! Silverfish: Crap! Silverfish: About the Coal Token? Host: The Coal Token takes away one vote every time you use it. And you can use multiple Coal Tokens at one time. Host: There will be eliminations with YOU... Host: Being able to vote for them, but the wiki isn't very popular yet... Host: So they are gonna vote against themselves. Host: Start the Elimination! Host: Welcome to the Elimination Area! Host: You guys are placed in Glass Areas to avoid fights. Host: I have tallied your votes. Host: Silverfish, would you like to use your Diamond Token? Silverfish: No thanks. Host: OK. Host: 4 of you are safe with no votes put against you. Pretty much, no one hates you a LOT. Host: These contestants are Slime, Squid, Cow, and Creeper. Slime: How did Squid not get any votes?! Cow: Why didn't you vote for him then? Slime: Because I have someone else who is worse. Host: 5 of you are safe with 1 vote. Pretty much, at least someone hates you. Host: These contestants are Silverfish, Zombie, Horse, Blaze, and Enderman. Enderman: Em rof etov enoemos did yhw? Host: Bat, Ender Dragon, and Wither. You three are the most hated contestants on the team according to the votes. 2 of you tied with 2 votes, while one is eliminated with 3. The 2 that tied were... Host: Bat and Ender Dragon. Sorry Wither, but you got 3 votes and is the first contestant to leave BFMP. Sorry Wither, you are not getting the Paradise. You are leaving this part of the World, and you are probably not coming back. Wither: NO!!! Wither: I WILL DESTROY THE PARADISE IF I DON'T GET IT!!! Host: OK... Host: Teleporting you into a bedrock room. Wither: NOOOOOOOOO! Host: So that concludes BFMP Episode 2! Tune in on Episode 3 to see another challenge, and another contestant leaving the game! Host: See you then! <- Previous Next -> Category:Battle for Minecraft Paradise Episodes Category:All Episodes